1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chisel quickly adjusting and positioning device for a chiseling machine, particularly to one provided with a number of separating members for adjusting the gap between the tip of a drill and the chisel blade of a chisel of a chisel unit so as to quickly adjust and position the chisel unit in the chiseling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In processing wood works, a chiseling machine is used for chiseling variously shaped holes, and a conventional chiseling machine generally uses a chisel unit composed of a chisel and a drill for performing the necessary work by drilling a hole at first by the drill, and then the chisel begins to chisel a square hole (for example) around the round hole made by the drill. In fixing the chisel unit on the chiseling machine, the chisel is at first fixed on the chiseling machine, and the gap between the chisel and the drill of the chisel unit is to be adjusted according to the practical necessity to enable the chisel unit to perform the chiseling work.
Nevertheless, to adjust the gap between the chisel and the drill of the chisel unit of the conventional chiseling machine is done by manual operation and eye measurement. Therefore, it may be not be done with accuracy, so to keep the drill stably is quite impossible without supporting the drill manually to tighten up a drill chuck.